


Our Sunset

by SilentRider



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slightly mentioned of Sana and Dahyun, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRider/pseuds/SilentRider
Summary: Mina and Nayeon with Ray wander around the city.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	Our Sunset

**Nayeon-Unnie:**

Mina, I'm on my way to your house!

** Mina: **

Okay unnie, take care!!

Mina then put her phone in her pocket, she reaches down to put the leash on Ray's collar. Ray wags his tail happily because he knew that it means it's a walk day. 

"Are you ready for walks today buddy?" Mina smiles when Ray barked excitedly. Mina put her finger on her mouth made an 'ssh' noise, "But you need to calm down for a bit okay? I don't want to interrupt our neighbor." 

Mina then changes to her walks outfit and pick Ray up and leave her apartment. She waits for Nayeon and plays with Ray for killing her time.

"Mina!!" Mina turns to the source of the sounds, a smile fills her face. "Are you ready to go?" Mina nodded, Nayeon reach down to pats and kiss Ray's head.

Mina smiles grow bigger when she saw Nayeon's action, she then reaches her phone and snaps a picture of Nayeon and Ray, and of course...she forgot to turn off the voice of her camera.

Nayeon quickly looks at Mina and tries to grab Mina's phone. "Mina no!! I look terrible in that photo," Mina laugh and show the photo to Nayeon, "Who said that you look terrible? You look so good in this photo," Nayeon blushed at Mina's words.

Mina realized it and try to look away, she blushed too.

Nayeon cleared her throat, "Okay done flirting, now let us wander around with Ray," Mina nodded and walk beside Nayeon.

~

They chatting around and sometimes stop for rest. _I think you are old._ And Nayeon slapped Mina's hand.

When they reach the park near their apartment, They sit on the bench. Mina releases Ray's leash and lets him roam around the park.

"Hey, Mina," Mina look at Nayeon. "Remember when we were in high school?" Nayeon's eyes staring at Mina's eyes deep. "We used to play to the park, chatting, or doing our homework," Mina remember that exactly.

_ "Hey Mina, you know what? Miss Lee just gave me tons of works today, and I hate it," Nayeon place her head on Mina's shoulder, "Plus, Mrs. Kang scold me because I forgot how to solve that one math question," Mina giggle and pats Nayeon's head. _

_ "Well, it's your fault that you didn't study that night," Nayeon whined and Mina leans in to kiss Nayeon's forehead. Nayeon smiles and looks at Mina's eyes deeply. "Thank you," Mina hummed, "For making me smile," Nayeon then get up, "Okay it's time to go home, come on Mina!" Nayeon offered her hand to Mina which Mina happily take it. _

~

They continue walking to other roads, this time, it's their high school gate. "Hey Mina, remember that you always wait for me here?" Mina playfully stares at her confusedly, "Hm...i don't remember why did I wait for you so long here," Nayeon glared at her.

_ That was a cold night, Mina and Nayeon's class finished 4 hours ago, and Mina's dance extracurricular ended 2 hours ago, and here she is waiting for Nayeon. Nayeon was practicing her role in the next theatre.  _

_ Nayeon already told Mina to leave her because she was scared that Mina will catch a cold. But, Mina won't listen. Now she is stood outside the gymnasium waiting for Nayeon.  _

_ Jihyo who was about to throw out garbage shocked when she saw Mina outside, "Mina? What are you doing here?" Mina just smiled and pointed out at Nayeon who still read her dialogue. "Oh, why don't you come in? I guess it's really cold outside. _

_ Mina tried to deny her offer, but when a strong wind hit her, she immediately goes inside. Jihyo chuckled and go back to throw out her bin. Once she's done, she goes in with Mina, "Nay, look who is here," Nayeon closed her book, "Hyo, I already told you to not-" Nayeon shocked when she saw Mina, "Mina?" She quickly goes to Mina's side.  _

_ "I thought you are at home already?" Nayeon winced when she touched Mina's hand, "how long have you been there Mina?" Worried filled Nayeon's voice that makes Mina guilty. _

_ "I want to wait for you because it's late and I don't want to go home alone," Nayeon sighed and tell Mina to sit on the bench. "I will finish this quickly and then we can go home okay?" Mina nodded happily that makes Nayeon pats her head. _

"And after that, we both sleep at my house because the wind is very strong, right?" Mina cut Nayeon's story that makes Nayeon whined. "You said that you don't remember that event, and now you just finished the story," Nayeon crosses her arms on her chess.

Mina laughing, she likes to tease the older because her expression is cute. "Okay let's continue our walks, I think Ray wants to walk right now," she looks at her dog who stares at them happily. "Okay, but stop teasing me okay?"

~

"You know Mina? Nothing has changed," Nayeon said when they near Naeyon's apartment, "How you always stay by my side, how I always feel calm when I near you, or how we..." Nayeon sighed and look down. "How we nearly become a 'thing'..." 

Mina inhales, "Nay..." She tries to grab Nayeon's hand but Nayeon quickly retreats her hand. "I'm sorry I bring this thing up," Nayeon try to hold her tears in. Mina just looks at Nayeon worriedly.

"It's just that we just walk around our path of memories makes me remember that and..." Nayeon let out a deep breath. "I hate to admit it but I can't stop thinking about you Mina," Naayeon finally let her tears out. 

Mina standing there looking at Nayeon. She knows what does Nayeon means. "Nay, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself okay?" Nayeon wiped her tears away, and Mina just wants to hug her.

Nayeon feels calmer then looks at Mina, "It's okay Nay, how about I take you home now it's almost night," Nayeon nodded and they continue walking.

_ "Mina I like you," Mina shocked at Nayeon's sudden confession. They were in the park near their high school and was about to go home when suddenly Nayeon confessed. "Well, I like you too unnie," Mina smile at her, she doesn't want to raise her hope. _

_ Nayeon look at her disbelief, "That's not what I mean Mina, I mean I like-like you, I like you that I want to hug you, kiss you, I want to wake up to you," Nayeon breathed out. Her face red because of embarrassment and her heart can't stop beating so loudly. _

_ "Well..." Mina finding herself can't answer Nayeon's confession. She likes Nayeon more than a friend too. So what is stopping her? Nothing. Mina dropped her bag to the ground and kiss Nayeon under the sunset. Nayeon smile at the kiss and starts to kiss her deeper.  _

_ After a few minutes, they break the kiss. Nayeon looks at Mina's eyes that are shining because of the sunset. Mina looks very ethereal and that just makes Nayeon's heart swells. _

_ "Hey, Mina," _

_ "Yes, Unnie?" _

_ "Be my girlfriend?" _

_ Mina didn't answer her, but she just kissed Nayeon's lips again. _

_ They confessed their love under the sunset. Where everything becoming beautiful and felt...right. _

_ After 2 years in their relationship, Mina knows that something is wrong with Nayeon. How she always avoided her, how she becoming distant. She doesn't want to jump in the conclusion so she just shrugged it off.  _

_ Another 3 months passed, and Nayeon becomes more distant. Mina always asked her what was she did, and Nayeon always answered with 'i'm okay'. So Mina just silence. _

_ She planned to surprised Nayeon on their 3rd anniversary. So she bought Nayeon's favorite necklace with Mina's name in it. She hurriedly goes to Nayeon's apartment. _

_ But, the sight in front of her took her breath away. She saw that Nayeon makes out with her theater friend, Sana. She saw that Sana is naked and Nayeon's arm wrapped around Sana's hips. _

_ Mina dropped her gift on the door and run away. She doesn't want to believe that Nayeon did it to her. She loves Nayeon and she sure that Nayeon loves her too. _

_ But why did Nayeon make out with that girl? _

_ Mina looks at the sky just to see sunset blinding her vision. She wants to cry, she wants to disappear from this world. she wants to run from anything. _

_ And that time, Mina hate sunset. _

"Thanks for taking me home Mina," Nayeon said calmly. Mina just nodded, _she's back to the place that she avoided the most._ "I'm sorry that I just bring that up," Nayeon scratches her neck nervously. 

"As I said before Nay, it's okay, it's not your fault, you can't stop your heart to loving someone right?" Mina said calmly. "Now get inside, I know that Sana is waiting for you, oh tell her that I say hi okay?" Nayeon nodded. Mina smiles at her then take Ray to home.

Mina walks calmly and looks at the sunset. The sunlight warming her body and the wind makes her body feel a little cold. Although she hates Sunset, she still enjoying looking at it. Because it was sunset.

Because it was their sunset.

_ **Ding!** _

Mina looks at her phone notification and smiles. Dahyun sends her a photo of her favorite dinner. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and run to her apartment.

_ Someone waiting for her and she can't make her wait for too long again. _


End file.
